


The Dress

by Cherry_Coco_Berry



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gil is gay, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but shhh it's a secret, everyone's like four years older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Coco_Berry/pseuds/Cherry_Coco_Berry
Summary: Disclaimer: I didn't create the Johnny Test universe. I make no money off of this, it's just for fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't create the Johnny Test universe. I make no money off of this, it's just for fun.

Johnny laughed inwardly as his sisters dragged him down into their lab to test out yet another of their experiments that they hoped would trick Gil into falling in love with them. He should have told them a few years ago when he found out that their precious, tanned Gil was gay but it was too funny watching them run around. Plus that meant he got to try out cool new weapons after trying on their girly inventions; like mega-lash mascara and super hair-growth formula.

Hey, he may be fifteen but he was still a boy.

Once his red-haired siblings had him trapped in their lab they shoved a dress at him and threw him into a room that had definitely not been there before. The door to the room opened once more and a pair of heels came flying at his head forcing him to either duck or lose an eye. As soon as he was back on his feet he walked over to the door and tried turning the knob. It didn’t budge--they had locked him in.

A grin worked its way onto his face and he carefully laid the dress out on the floor. He had to admit, the dresses Susan and Mary designed were getting better and better. The one they threw at his this time--he wished he knew what it was supposed to do--was made of a shimmering blue material the color of his jacket and looked like it would come down just past his knees. If he didn’t know better he would think that his sisters knew that he liked crossdressing.

Eager to try the dress on he practically tore his clothes away. He was extraordinarily careful while putting it on, not wanting it to tear or get stretched too much. Once it was on Johnny turned to the roomes only fixture, a body-length mirror, and took a good long look at himself.

It looked good on him, he decided. As he grew up he had gained a more feminine look than the other boys his age, and bigger hips, and the dress fit that perfectly. It was also silky and smooth and shiny, but those were just minor details.

Just as he slipped on the blue heels the girls unlocked and opened the door.

“You look good, Johnny,” Dukey said, tail wagging. “Now get outta that thing so we can go back to playing Super Smash Badger 6 (1) !”

Susan and Mary grinned at each other, obviously not done now that they saw how the dress looked.

“Twirl for us, Johnny,” Mary said.

“Yeah,” added Susan, “We need to see how it all looks.”

The flame-haired boy heaved an overdramatic sigh and spun causing the little sparkles in the dress to shine radiantly in the lab’s bright light.

“Perfect!” Susan exclaimed at seeing how well the dress fit, “Now we  _ just  _ need you to go outside and see if it makes you look super attractive to other people. Then  _ we  _ can try it on…  _ ahhh, Gil Nexdor. _ ”

Johnny rolled his eyes at their obsession his but left the lab to walk around their front lawn in dress and heels.

He was just starting to think that nobody would walk down their street when Gil passed by on his skateboard.

“Hey, Johnny-bro,” Gil said, hopping off his board, “You look different. Did you do something to your hair?”

Used to Gil’s blond act he grinned and replied, “Yeah. I parted my hair the other way.”

“Looks good Johnny-bro,” Gil said, getting back on his skateboard, “You should come over some time. I’ve got the new Sacred Sword (2) game.”

Johnny called out a “sure” as the blond man, now twenty and still uniterested in school, skated away. Shrugging, he headed back into the lab, deciding that that should be enough information for his dorky sisters about their invention.

Susan and Mary had huge grins plastered on their faces when he got back in their lab and he frowned, feeling like he missed something obvious.

“So,” he asked with false impatience, “Does your stupid dress work?”

“No,” Susan replied chipperly, smile still stuck on her face. “It doesn’t.”

Dukey laughed at that, giving Johnny a smug grin over the rim of his coffee cup. He had no idea what was going on with Dukey or his sisters, but he wanted no part in it.

He shrugged at them and played with the bottom of the dress for a moment before turning and heading to the doors that lead out of the lab and into the rest of the house.

“Hey Johnny, where’re you going?” Mary called after him sounding a little stunned.

“I’m heading over to Gil’s house,” Johnny grinned at them, “We’re gonna play his new Sacred Sword game. And he really likes my new dress.”

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Time has gone by, so they probably would have made one or two more Super Smash Badger games and Johnny would have somehow gotten his hands on them.  
> (2): Same point as (1), but assuming it’s that one game that Johnny’s dad wouldn’t let him get. After all, he does have the newest Smash Badger game.
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so I'm sorry if it sucks. If you like this story and want to see more you should comment something because, as of now, I'm not sure whether or not to make this a multi-chapter fic.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
